Ginny
Ginny is another pup that belongs to Lunar Lex. She is a sculptor pup. Personality Ginny is different from other female wolf hybrids. Most of them seem to be tomboys. However, Ginny is 100% girly girl. She absolutely loves fashion and almost always has her nails painted (even though they aren't in the picture.) She's very nice, and bouncy, almost always seen with a smile on her face. She's also artistic and uses nature and other stuff she sees as inspiration for her sculptures. Her favorite color is hot pink. That's why she begged Ryder to give her a hot pink collar when she joined, even though it clashed horribly with her jade green outfit. However, she's happy, and that's all that matters. Ginny also tends to be kind of loud at times, being part wolf and all. Bio Ginny's mother was a stray husky, and her father was a wolf. Ginny was the only pup they had. Shortly after she was born, her father got killed by hunters. Overtaken with grief, her mother decided she would try to be the best mother she could because Ginny was all she had left of her husband. Growing up, Ginny loved art. Sculptures to be exact. She even tried to make some out of mud. Her front paws were really the only place she allowed herself to get dirty because they were easy to wash and she knew she had to get a little dirty while sculpting. When she got older, the Paw Patrol saw her making her amazing sculptures and asked her is she wanted to join as their sculptor pup. She reluctantly obliged, and is now their sculptor pup to this day. Appearance Ginny is a female husky/wolf hybrid that has pale grey-brown fur with darker grey-brown covering her from in between her eyes to the tip of her tail. She has a black strip from the tip of her nose to in between her eyes, black ear tips, and black toes. Her eyes are golden-yellow. Uniform Ginny wears a jade green uniform with an apron and a beret. The apron often has clay dust on it. She also has optional goggles for when she needs to sculpt something big. She has two different pup-packs depending on what material she's using to sculpt; one for clay, and one for stone-like materials. Both pup-packs contain every tool needed for sculpting that material. Right now she's training to be an ice sculptor. Her collar is hot pink and her badge has what seems to be a wolf's head made out of clay on it. Trivia Vehicle *She drives a small jade green van with a compartment in the back used to store sculpting materials. Fears *She tends to be afraid of very large animals, such as elephants, rhinos, hippos and giraffes. Catchphrases *"Time to slay the clay!" (By Vixiedog) *"Stone and clay won't stand in this pup's way!" (By Pitbulllover) *(If you could help me with some, that'd be great!) Crush She has a crush on Raul and always comforts him when he's depressed. Random *Her name was going to be Libby, but sadly, that name was taken. *In her original design, she had one ear flopped when she had on the beret, but that made her look more like a dog than a wolf, and she has more wolf characteristics. *Her trainee is Binky. *She has an older cousin named Dharma. Category:Females Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Fanon Characters